


I'll keep you safe

by Skatergirl29



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, First Kiss, Kidnapping, M/M, Mpreg, Slow Dancing, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 16:11:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6573031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skatergirl29/pseuds/Skatergirl29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So Bilbo instantly feels something for Bofur and along the Journey their relationship becomes stronger than ever and in Rivendell they are married but things become terrifying for Bilbo when he fall's from the cliff during the stone Giant battle and he's captured by Azog and his followers. Bofur know's he should stay with the company but the one he loves is more important than Erebore and so he tracks the Orcs to the fortress of Dol Gul dor but it's a trap and he's badly wounded by Bolg but Gandalf and Galadriel arrive just in time to witness Bilbo use an ancient elfish magic to save Bofur's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. There is alot more to him

**_I'll keep you safe_ **

_Chapter 1:There's a lot more to him_

_Bilbo stood in his kitchen listening to the group of dwarves that were talking in his dining room Thorin said 'I cannot guarantee his safety nor will I be responsible for his fate' Gandalf said 'I have know Bilbo for a very long time there is a lot more to him than appearances suggest' Bofur said 'What do you meen Mr Gandalf' Gandalf said 'Bilbo has had a very hard life he is not like most hobbit's and when they discovered his power they shunned him for it he's spent most of life locked away in here afraid to leave his home' Bilbo walked in and said 'Gandalf how could you tell them I did not want everyone to know the truth about me until I was ready' Gandalf said 'Bilbo wait I'm sorry' Bilbo said 'No stay away from me I'll never forgive you for this never'. As the dwarves settled down for the night Bofur settled outside Bilbo's bedroom door listening to the hobbit cry himself to sleep, by the next morning Gandalf was gone he had betrayed Bilbo by telling the others when Bilbo woke up he found his house was tidy and the smell of Bacon cooking caught him he walked into the kitchen and found the dwarves sat around the table talking Bofur cleared his throat and said 'Good morning Master Baggins' Bilbo said 'Good morning so I was thinking I would join your quest to reclaim Erebore' Thorin said 'We'd be glad to have you Master Baggins please Join us for breakfast'. Bofur walked out to the stables to prepare the horses he walked in and could see that Bilbo was struggling with his horse so he went over and helped him Bofur said 'Settle down girl. That's one spirited mare you've got there Bilbo' Bilbo said 'Well it's not her fault I haven't felt like riding her all year and I think she's given up on me' Bofur said 'Nomad that's a beautiful name. Just like you' Bilbo said 'Do you really meen it do you actually think I'm beautiful'  Bofur said 'Yes I honestly do think your beautiful'. Kili and Fili walked in and said 'So this is where you two have been hiding' Bofur said 'We weren't hiding I was helping Bilbo with his horse', the dwarves left the shire that same morning as they rode across the plains Bilbo's horse became unsettled and took off across the plains Bofur rode after Bilbo and pulled Nomad back to a nice slow pace Bilbo said 'Thank you Bofur she's gotten stronger' Bofur said 'I'm sure she'll settle down soon and it might be a good idea to ask Nori to ride her he's normally the one who we turn to when our horses are a little strong'. The dwarves stopped for the night most of the dwarves were sat around the fire but Bilbo and Bofur were sat by the Cliffside talking Bofur said 'You don't have to say it I know you don't love me' Bilbo said 'No Bofur I really do love you I'm just nervous I've never been in love before' Bofur said 'Close your eyes come on close your eyes' Bilbo closed his eyes and soon he felt Bofur's soft lips against his Bofur said 'Now open them. I love you' Balin said 'Looks like we have a blossoming romance in our midst' , During the night the dwarves were woken by a loud screech echoing through the woods Bilbo said 'What was that' Thorin said 'Orcs and they sound close let's put out the fire and move into the cave for the rest of the night' the dwarves moved into the cave unaware that they were being watched Azog said 'That Halfling could prove useful in my plans to destroy Thorin Oakenshield follow me and bring him to me do not fail me'._

_The next morning the dwarves continued on their Journey as the sun began to set they stopped at an old abandoned farm house Thorin said 'Master Baggins look after the horses make sure you stay with them' Bilbo led his horse over to the hitching post after removing their saddles Bilbo left them to cool down Bofur walked over with some food for Bilbo he said 'Here you go my love this should warm you up' Bilbo took the bowl of stew Bofur sat down beside him and said 'Have you ever been to Rivendell before' Bilbo said 'No I've only ever read about it but I've always wanted to go there' Bofur said 'When we get there will you marry me' Bilbo said 'Yes with all my heart. So what's the story behind Thorin' Bofur said 'Thorin is the once and future king who will unite the lands of middle earth' Bilbo said 'But are sure there isn't another Thorin because this one seems like an idiot' Bofur said 'Then maybe it's someone's destiny to change that'. That night the company were woken by loud howl of Wargs Dwalin said 'We have to get out of here. We should make for the hidden valley' Thorin said 'I told you I will not go near that place' a Warg jumped from the bushes and scratched Ori in the chest Kili shot an arrow at the Warg killing it instantly Nori caught his brother and said 'Hold on Brother your going to be fine' Bilbo came over with Nomad he said 'Give him to me I'll lead the Wargs away and get Ori to Rivendell' Thorin said 'No I won't allow you to die we need you alive' Bilbo said 'I'm not asking you to allow it Thorin' Bilbo climbed onto Nomad and held onto Ori as she galloped off through the tree's as he burst from the tree's he could hear the howl of the Wargs all around him the dwarves kept their distance and moved towards the hidden valley they watched as the Wargs got closer to Bilbo, Bilbo turned round and threw some sought of black ball at the Wargs and to their surprise the ball blew up creating a thick black smoke and when the smoke cleared the Orcs could not see Bilbo anywhere he had completely vanished, the dwarves all climbed down into the tunnel but while Bilbo was trying to get Nomad to step down she was attacked by a Warg Bilbo screamed and tried to climb back up to save her but he was pulled back into the tunnel by Bofur he buried his head in Bofur's chest and cried but the shock became all to much for Bilbo and he collapsed._

 

_Bilbo slowly came round the room he was in was light Bofur said 'Welcome back my love how are you feeling now' Bilbo said 'I feel fine but when I collapsed I heard a voice inside my head I can't remember what she said though' Bofur said 'Maybe you'll hear it again. I spoke to Lord Elrond and he says he's more than happy for us to marry here tonight' Bilbo said 'I can't wait has there been any signs of Nomad I thought maybe she might have survived' Bofur said 'I know you wish she'd survived but I don't think she will have' that afternoon Bilbo felt well enough to get out of bed and Join the others for some food Kili ran up to him and said 'Master Baggins your alright thank Mahal' Bilbo said 'I have some very exciting news Bofur has asked me to marry him while we're here in Rivendell and I've said yes' the others cheered Thorin stood up and said 'I give you my blessings and I hope you'll be very happy together'. That night the dwarves all gathered in the gardens Lord Elrond said 'By the sacred laws vested in me I bind your hands and your hearts for all of eternity. You may kiss' Bofur turned to face Bilbo and kissed him passionately on the lips as the celebrations started Bofur pulled Bilbo away Bofur said 'Have you ever danced before' Bilbo said 'Uh no why' Bofur said 'Put one arm here and the other here. As long as I'm holding onto you your fine trust me' with a little music Bilbo found that once his feet started to move with Bofur's he didn't want to stop and for the first time in his life he was happy._

 


	2. He has proven what is truly in his heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So the dwarves carry on with their journey but danger is no stranger in Middle earth and disaster strikes when Bilbo falls from the cliff during the thunder battle and the dwarves watch as he's captured by Orcs. Bofur is distraught and when Thorin tells Bofur that he forbids him from abandoning the company but Bofur defies Thorin and tracks down the Orcs to the fortress of Dol Gul Dor but Bofur is badly injured in a desperate attempt to save Bilbo but Gandalf and Galadriel arrive in time to witness Bilbo save Bofur's life

_**Chapter 2: He has proven what is truly in his heart** _

_The morning after the wedding Bofur woke up to hearing Bilbo singing he looked around the room and saw the silhouette of Bilbo behind a flowing white curtain Bofur walked round behind Bilbo and kissed his soft lips Bilbo said 'This bath Is so warm and Luxurious I might never leave' Bofur said 'I'm afraid we can't win back the mountain without you my beautiful' Bilbo said 'I guess I'd better get dressed then could you pass me a towel'. The dwarves left Rivendell late that morning without their horses the dwarves had to walk to the mountain pass the rain suddenly started to pour down from the dark clouds in the sky the narrow path became very slippery Thorin said 'Let's take this nice and slowly', halfway across the Narrow path a huge crack of thunder hit the cliff above them sending falling rocks down onto them Bofur pulled Bilbo back against the Cliffside Dwalin said 'Thorin we need to keep moving' Bofur said 'Look up there giants stone giants this is a thunder battle' the dwarves rushed across the path but Bilbo lost his footing and slipped Kili heard Bilbo scream he turned round and launched himself at the ledge grabbing hold of Bilbo's hand Kili said 'Bilbo give me your other hand I can't hold onto you much longer' but Bilbo's hand slipped from Kili's grasp the only thing Kili still had hold of was Bilbo's wedding ring Bofur said 'Where's Bilbo where is my husband' Kili said 'I'm sorry I couldn't hold on to him' the company looked over the ledge they could faintly see Bilbo's unconscious form Nori looked up onto the cliffs he said 'Shush everyone don't make a sound stay low' Thorin said 'Orcs but Bilbo's down there' Nori said 'No we can't go down there if we go down there we risk getting caught as-well' Thorin said 'Nori's right let's take shelter in this cave tonight we'll carry on at first light. I am sorry Bofur'_

_Bilbo was violently awoken when a loud scream came from the cell next to him he moved as close as the chains would allow him and through the hole in the wall he saw what looked like a black bear being tortured but what scared him the most was the huge Pale Orc that paced around the cell the pale Orc turned to look at Bilbo he walked round to Bilbo's cell door and said 'Good your awake young Hobbit. Bring him to the torture chamber' Bilbo struggled and fought the whole way but the Orcs were much to strong he was stripped of his clothes and tied to a pole in the centre of the room Bilbo said 'What do you want with me' Azog said 'My scouts tell me that you are travelling with Thorin Oakenshield and his worthless dwarves' Bilbo said 'So what's that to you why do you care' Azog said 'Ever since the great battle of Moria was won by the line of Durin I have sworn revenge to Thorin Oakenshield for cutting off my hand during the battle' Bilbo said 'But why do you want me I'm not going to kill Thorin' Azog said 'You will kill him unless you want your precious home to be destroyed' Bilbo said 'Go ahead do it but I'll never help you kill Thorin' Azog said 'Bolg torture him and then re-join us near Mirkwood'. Bofur packed his belongings and left the others before First light he found a way down to the ravine below and followed the tracks that the Orcs had left as the sun rose over the mountains he stopped at a near by stream to refill his water skin and there laid on the bank was Nomad she had survived the Warg attack Bofur ran over to her but the injuries were horrific and it was clear she'd lost a lot of blood and the skills Bofur knew were not enough to save her Nomad looked up at Bofur and he knew what it was she wanted him to do so he pulled out a small dagger and drove it into her skull Bofur did not stop to rest for much longer he was closing in on the Orcs and knew he had to keep going. Meanwhile Bilbo lay in his cell in a tremendous amount of pain his left leg was broken and he had many cuts and burns all over his body he sat up when he heard someone call his name he said 'How do you know my name' the bear said 'I know more than just your name I know your friends with Gandalf the grey' Bilbo said 'I was but not anymore' Beorn said 'Maybe there was a reason for doing what he did' Bilbo said 'Well I'll never know I'm probably going to die here' Beorn said 'Don't give up hope Bilbo'. The dwarves emerged from the Goblin caves they stopped at the same stream where Bofur had been not long ago Kili and his brother were down by the lake tending to their wounds when they spotted something further down the bank on closer inspection they discovered it was Bilbo's horse they went back to the others Thorin said 'Where did you find that' Fili said 'In Bilbo's horses head but it's no Orc dagger it's Bofur's which means he passed through this way not long ago' Dwalin said 'We could catch up to him Thorin' Thorin said 'No Bilbo's fate is no longer in our hands we have to keep moving towards Mirkwood'._

 

_Bofur stood before the entrance to the dark fortress he made his through the corridors killing anything that stood in his way as he made his way up some steep stairs he noticed fresh blood on the stone he ran up the stairs and saw an Orc beating Bilbo Bofur said 'Let him go you filth. I'm going to have the tremendous pleasure of killing you myself' Bofur became locked in a fierce sword fight with Bolg but he was quickly disarmed and Bolgs sword entered his pelvis when Bolg believed them both dead he fled the fortress, Bilbo looked around through his half swollen eyes and laying near him he saw Bofur he crawled over to him and said 'Bofur please don't leave me' Gandalf and Galadriel entered the room and saw Bilbo glowing and saying something in elfish Gandalf said 'What's he doing' Galadriel said 'Bilbo was willing to risk his life to save Bofur's he has proven what is truly in his heart' Bilbo collapsed over Bofur's body and once again he heard Galadriel's voice inside his head._


End file.
